


Dragon Love

by KessiChan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons and Girls?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Gajevy - Freeform, Miraxus, Nalu - Freeform, bad summarie, bit angst, first fanfic, i dont know anymore, maybe a kiss ?, pls dont judge too hard, really cute i think, totaly new to post works, what tags should i take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KessiChan/pseuds/KessiChan
Summary: In the fight against the last dragon, our dragonslayer will give everything for winning... but will everything be good for them ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> This is set in the Magic Games arc  
> Fairy Tail and their Characters belong to Hiro Mashima  
> This is my first fanfiction so pls don't judge too hard hehe :) also English isn't my native language so pls bear with me maybe write a review with critic??

"I am sorry Luce" he whispered in my ear, as I looked at him with shock. That couldn't be real! This has to be a dream! Yeah I just have to pinch myself, wake up and everything is back to normal. So I pinched myself but nothing happened and I was shocked when he spoke again "Luce? What are you doing? You're weird." ... weird, that what he always said to me... normally I would act like I'm annoyed but I like it actually.

*Flashback*

We were on the battlefield against the dragons. We had some luck because there was only one dragon left! The strongest out of the seven that stepped trough the portal. It was a hard fight. Three dragon slayer fought against him. Natsu Dragneel the fire dragonslayer, Gajeel Redfox the iron dragonslayer and Laxus Dreyar the thunder dragonslayer. This fight took forever, but then the dragon started attacking three other persons that were standing on the battlefield... Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden and me Lucy Heartfilia - we shouldn't be here but we just couldn't let our dragonslayer alone. We looked at the dragon with big eyes as he came towards us but before he could lay a claw on us the three dragon slayer where there to protect us. All of them had scratches and looked exhausted, they fought him back and said we should go away. The three started attacking again but this time you could see a big aura around them and they started to change. I couldn't believe my eyes, they all got dragonscale, claws and horns, a dragon tail and wings! They started attacking faster, so fast that you nearly couldn't see it. After the transformation the fight didn't last long and soon they defeated the dragon. Everybody was relieved and the boys came to us with their typical grin but we all stood there in shock. Laxus was the first to understand and took Mirajane by her hand and they walked a bit away. Gajeel did the same with Levy and then it was just me and Natsu. He bend over to my ear and whispered "I am sorry Luce..."

*Present*

"I uhm... think this form will be forever." he said and scratched his head a bit embarrassed and put on a grin. "I think... you don't want to be friends with me anymore?!" LIES! THAT IS A LIE! Even if he looks like a dragon it doesn't matter I love him even in this dragon form. I went a few steps towards him and put my arms around him. "Luce..." he hesitated at first but then he put his arms around me too. I looked up at him and said "It doesn't matter how you look like, I love you either way Natsu!" I tried to be serious but a small smile crept on my lips as I saw how big his eyes got. He looked at me for a moment and I kinda got really nervous but then he said the most beautiful words. "I love you too Luce" he bend down and gave me a shy kiss. He got tomato red and we both went to the other two pairs who seemed to be happy too. Laxus had his arm around Mirajane and you could see Levys little hand disappear in Gajeel big one. 

Two days later, we all went back to Magnolia to get back that guild of ours. 

Some time in the future, Levy found two books with the titles "Beauty and the Beast" and "The Princess and her Dragon" we both laughed and the boys asked what would be so funny. So we showed them the books and they both laughed with us.  
My life was perfect and I would never want it to be taken away from me.

The end


End file.
